The present invention relates to a data driving mechanism of a watch. In a conventional data driving mechanism, a date dial is driven by a data finger mounted on a date driving wheel is when the date driving wheel turned around. In this case, the date dial is positioned by thrusting the date dial in a horizontal direction by a data dial control portion and the spring power of a date jumper. However, the spring power is a load which decreases the stepping torque of the watch. There is no problem if the watch is driven by a main spring as the motive power since the stepping torque of the watch is high. However, in an analogue quartz crystal watch recently developed, the stepping torque of the watch has become exceedingly small since a micro motor is used as the motive power. Accordingly the date jumper of the conventional type is a heavy load for the watch. With the advance of electronics, a long life analogue quartz crystal watch has come into practical use. However, in order to attain a long life, the current consumption should be made small and thereby it is necessary to decrease the date driving resistance since the power of micro motor becomes small. By way of a mechanism to decrease the date driving resistance, a date driving mechanism using an intermittent gear device (Geneva gear) has been proposed. In this case, however, it is disadvantageous that the date correcting mechanism cannot be easily realized and thereby a complicated intermittent gear mechanism using a clutch wheel has been used.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a data driving mechanism which decreases the load in case of date driving using a wheel which engages a date dial, a member which restrains rotation of the date driving wheel and a cam which controls the restraining member.